


控制与反控制03肉

by CarlXavier



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: 全文移步LOFTER@鸣芜





	控制与反控制03肉

03（含Blue/Owen成人向内容）

Owen先是听到奇怪的声音，他睁开双眼，发现自己正置身于一个森林，侧躺着，腰上传来的不可思议的触感让他不由得回过头，去看是谁用尖利的东西束缚住了自己。  
然而看清是谁后，他只得倒吸一口冷气。  
不能更熟悉了。  
操。  
BLUE？！  
他的脸突然被Blue带有鳞片的舌头狠狠舔了一口，这让他几乎窒息。  
Owen轻轻拍了拍Blue抓着他的腰的爪子后，本以为她会立刻松开自己的爪子，然而让他不可思议的是，Blue一下把他翻了过来让他正对着她仰躺。

啊哦。仰躺，这可不是什么逃跑的好姿势。

更不可思议的事情还在后面，Blue用爪子把他蔽体的衣物全部撕裂，再用尖利的牙齿咬住，吊起扔向别处。片缕不着的Owen更是一头雾水，这是要吃了他吗，干嘛还要剥皮。他依旧不敢妄动，只能轻轻抬手试图摸上Blue的头。  
“嘿好姑娘，看看我是谁，冷静，冷静。”Owen的手有些颤抖，他根本不能确定这会不会起作用，但目前他也没有更好的逃脱方法。  
Blue果然停下了动作。

她歪了歪脑袋，就在Owen觉得有希望时，她突然仰头把他的手拱向一边，Owen只得全身如同十字架一般直直地躺着，以这个如同献祭的姿势表达自己并没有恶意。  
然而接下来发生的事让他觉得，自己还不如就直接大胆一点，直接逃跑算了。

Blue的舌头舔上了Owen的胸口，舌头上细小的鳞片刮蹭到他的乳头，黏腻的口水粘在他身上，渐渐冷却后却给Owen带来了无尽的酥麻感。  
他的乳头在冰冷的空气中马上挺立起来，而Blue对这两点似乎格外感兴趣，她舔来舔去，后来才恋恋不舍地向下游移去。

“操，这他妈的太过了……”  
Owen在Blue的舌头移动到他腰侧和下腹时试图挣扎，然而森林中传来的沙沙声却让他立刻警觉起来。  
除了Blue，这里还有其他的恐龙！既然到目前为止，Blue还没有伤害到自己，那就没必要为自己引来更多的不可预知的危险因素。  
想到这里，Owen立马停下了挣扎的动作，Blue看起来很满意于这个。  
Blue的舌头还在他的腰侧游移，他刚适应这个触感，随后便被Blue整个翻了过来趴在地上。  
“我操……”Owen不敢动作，他被迫跪趴在地上，臀部高高翘起，双腿被Blue的头挤着不能并拢，他的胳膊肘拄着地，刚想回头看眼他的好姑娘要做什么，马上就被后穴附近奇怪的酥麻感搞得软了身体。

Owen猛然意识到，Blue在用她的布满鳞片和突起的舌头，一下一下舔着他的屁股洞。

看见Owen有逃跑的意愿，Blue用短短的爪赶忙抓住了他紧实的臀肉，在上面留下几道血痕，锻炼得当的臀部颜色较身体其他部位的小麦色更浅一些，这几道血痕在雪白的臀肉上看起来十分色情。  
疼痛和快感交织着攀上大脑，Owen已经彻底没了逃跑的机会，他最多只能用胳膊肘支撑住自己，而这几乎耗尽了他所有的力气。

Blue还在不停舔舐，Owen只能腾出一只手来抚摸自己早已硬挺的下体。她的舌头在穴口周围不停打转，时不时戳刺进去一小截，每次刺进，Owen就是一阵脱力。最后他只能放弃了爱抚自己，可Blue却突然把大半个舌头塞了进去。尽管有Blue之前分泌出的唾液润滑，但看起来尺寸十分吓人的舌头进入到他的后穴，仍让他几乎马上丢盔弃甲，Owen的老二因为疼痛迅速软了下来。

“……啊……我操……怎么这么他妈长……”Owen不知道什么时候被翻了过来，再次仰躺，大张着自己的双腿正对着Blue，他只能用一条胳膊挡住自己的视线，Blue的舌头上布满鳞片和突起，每一次抽插都会狠狠蹭上他肠壁上的腺体。

快感渐渐堆积，一下下将他推向极乐之地。  
Owen正在慢慢接受自己被一头迅猛龙舔得几乎高潮这一事实。

Blue的舌头在Owen的后穴里面翻转，进行着人类难以想象的高速抽插运动，而且自从Blue发现她舔到某几个位置时，Owen就会发出一些呻吟声，她就力图每次插入都达到那几个位置。  
温度较低的鳞片与火热的肠壁迅速摩擦几乎要燃烧，然而就在Owen几乎达到顶点，想要用手撸动一下自己被冷落多时的阴茎时，他的双手突然被束缚住了。  
被手臂压迫多时的双眼此刻只能看到模糊的影子，好像是Delta和……Echo。这样，他完完全全将自己展现给了Blue，而她也没有辜负她的Alpha的期望，直接用舌头把她的Alpha操射了。

Owen的大腿肌肉紧绷，脚趾蜷缩起来，阴茎颤抖着吐出一股股精液，在高潮的余韵中他仅存的几分理智让他只能发出喟叹，  
操，这他妈真是太扯了。  
高潮后的疲倦袭来，他慢慢闭上了双眼。

Wu在厚重的玻璃外面看着里面正不停乱动后回归静止的Owen，看了看周围的屏幕上显示的Owen身体的各项指标，“诚实特性情景模拟完成。”


End file.
